Mi primer amor
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: La primera vez que te vi tenia tan solo 8 años, nunca imagine que ese sería el inicio de una nueva serie de cambios en mi vida. Comenzaba nuestra historia juntos. Mundo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer amor.**

Me inspire en la película Flipped para desarrollar esta historia NaruHina, me pareció interesante que una misma historia sea contada desde la perspectiva de los dos protagonistas, claro cambie algunas cosas para que conservara el toque NaruHina.

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto que nos mató al pobre Neji… ¿Por qué?... Bueno ya hay que olvidar el cruel trama que nos hizo pasar.

Autora de Pertenece Flipped Wendelin Van Draanen.

Narración...

**Diálogos…**

(Acciones, pensamientos o afirmaciones)…

|Palabras de la autora|

Esperando que lo disfruten…

En

3 ...

2 ..

1.

**CAPITULO I: La primera vez que te vi…**

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, era un frio día de invierno, yo tenia aproximadamente 8 años, siempre me gusto la ropa sencilla, aunque en invierno solía usar el último recuerdo que me había dejado mi madre, una bella bufanda roja, que aún después de 1 año de su muerte, llevaba consigo su aroma, y la calidez de sus abrazos, siempre la llevaba alrededor de mi cuello. Esa tarde de invierno, me encontraba sola en casa así que no importaba si estaba adentro o afuera, mi padre (para quien yo era una completa vergüenza y una deshonra) había ido a la ceremonia de graduación de la academia de artes marciales infantil, donde recibiría una conmemoración especial por ser la mejor alumna, si mi hermana Hanabi de 5 años me superaba en muchas cosas, cuando yo tenía su edad fui una de las más lentas en aprender.

A pesar de que mi mente se encontraba perdida en aquellos tristes recuerdos que siempre estaban en mi cabeza, pude notar como un camión de mudanzas se acercaba, y fue en ese instante en que lo vi por la ventana, recuerdo como si ese instante hubiera pasado en cámara lenta, cuando nuestros ojos se vieron directamente, hubo una especie de corriente que permitió que cada mechón de su cabello se moviera lentamente contra la brisa.

Cuando el camión se detuvo en la casa enfrente de la mía y aquella nueva familia bajó, lo primero que vi, fue un hombre muy joven con cabello amarillo como el sol, aunque vestía de manera seria, tenia una calidez en su sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad que había en su corazón; después bajo una mujer con un hermoso y largo cabello color rojo, su actitud demostraba una fuerte sensación de poder y emoción que latían a flor de piel, también su sonrisa demostraba que era bastante feliz con esa familia; al ultimo, (con un poco de trabajo) bajó un niño de aproximadamente mi edad, tenía un cabello del mismo que el de su aquel hombre joven con unos hermosos ojos celestes que me recordaban al cielo cuando no hay una nube en el, también me recordó al océano que visitamos cuando fuimos a la playa con mi madre, pero dentro de su interior brillaba la actitud de aquella mujer joven aquella determinación y esa fortaleza que te deja atónita.

Estaban desempacando sus cosas (como siempre yo estaba escondida detrás de un árbol) cuando aquel hombre joven lo dejó solo, vi que el niño intentaba cargar una caja que se veía muy pesada, casi por instinto y como si mi madre me susurrara al oído: _Ayúdalo… _en un instante me encontré a su lado.

**-¿Qui… Quieres a… ayu… ayuda…?- **Me acerqué a ayudarle mientras tartamudeaba como siempre que estaba con alguien desconocido.

**-N-No ne-necesito ayuda'dattebayo- **Me decía mientras perdía el equilibrio. |Ya saben como es Naruto|

**-¿En serio? Por que yo veo lo contario- **Le dije mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba de mi boca. En ese instante tomé el otro extremo de la caja, en ese entonces toqué por primera vez sus manos, gracias a Dios la caja no nos permitía vernos si no hubiera visto como mi cara se ponía más roja que un tomate.

Ambos entramos a su casa y dejamos la caja en la cocina donde su mamá nos observaba con una extraña cara.

**-Eh, acabamos de llagar a la nueva casa y ya conseguiste una novia´ttebane-** Su mamá lo dijo mientras nos observaba con ese extraño gesto.

**-No, no, pero que estas diciendo, ella solo se ofreció a ayudarme con la caja, no necesitaba de su ayuda pero ella siguió insistiendo- **Lo dijo mientras formaba un puchero con su cara (se veía tan lindo /_Sonrojada/_).

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- **De repente su mamá me tomo de las mejillas que se encontraban un poco rosas por el frío**-¿Como puedes rechazar a una niña tan kawaii como ella´ttebane? Tan solo mira su carita- **Lo decía mientras estiraba mis mejillas y las pellizcaba.

**-Vamos Kushina, si la sigues pellizcando de esa forma le arrancaras su linda carita- **Dijo el papá del niño mientras entraba a la cocina con esa sonrisa que te calmaba en cuanto la veías **-Seguramente ni siquiera saben su nombre-**

**-Oh, es cierto. Haber pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** Me soltó la mujer y me sonrió de una manera muy dulce, en ese momento me invitó a sentarme en una silla.

**-Etto… Etto… Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata- **Trate de hablar sin tartamudear y sin sonrojarme pero fue en vano (_Típico de mí en situaciones así_).

**-Asi que te llamas Hinata, es un nombre muy bonito, ¿no lo crees Minato?-**

**-Vaya que si es un nombre muy lindo- **Decían mientras sonreían mutuamente.

**-Creo que no nos hemos presentado oficialmente-** Dijo la mamá de aquel niño. Yo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

El primero que habló fue el señor**-Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, tu suegro-**

**-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina, tu suegra, y este torpe sin modales, que por más extraño que parezca no ha hablado como perico en un buen rato, se llama Naruto´ttebane- **Decía mientras señalaba al niño.

_-(Así que se llama Naruto)- _Pensaba mientras de la nada un pequeño rubor se formaba en mi cara pero no como los anteriores, este era diferente…

**-Ehh, por que me dices torpe´ttebayo- **Finalmente hablaba el niño después de un buen rato, (parecía que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que seguía allí

**-¿Acaso no lo eres?-**

**-¡Oye!- **De inmediato fueron separados por el señor Minato-san.

**-¿Y por que rayos se están presentando de esa forma?- **Aquel niño les preguntaba de manera exaltada.

**-Para que quede claro desde ahora…-**

**-Ehhh ... -**

Siguieron peleando un buen rato más mientras yo hablaba con el padre de Naruto-kun

Y así es como conocí a la familia Namikaze que desde ese día cambió mi vida para siempre…

Ooooooo

Oooooo

OoOoO

Oooo

OoO

Y

La

**Pues así termina mi primer historia NaruHina, esta historia da para más por que aun falta lo que opina Naruto ante la llegada a su nueva casa, si desean la continuación solo dejen sus reviews, sean buenos o malos (ya saben que los reviews son el alimento de los escritores… no es broma). Pero ustedes comenten si desean la continuación o si los aburrió T_T. Pero bueno, alguno vio la película Flipped, yo la amé y ahora estoy leyendo el libro (En ingles T-T buuuuuu…. Pero de algo tienen que servir las clases de ingles del colegio ¿no?, y si no también está traductor de Google jejejeje). Bueno me despido de ustedes y les mando un besote lleno de miel, su cursi amiga Hinata-Uzumaki-chan.**

**Nos leemos luego. **


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí continúo con la siguiente parte de mi fic. Ahora nos toca ver lo que piensa Naruto ante la llegada a su nuevo hogar, y lo que le espera al conocer a Hinata.

Perdonen si cometí horrores en la otra historia pero ya me moría de emoci´n al subir mi primer fic. No se imaginaran la emoción que sentí al recibir mis primeros reviews, casi grite en el salón de clases, me pone muy sentimental recibir su aceptación por medio de sus reviews, y hablando de ello, aquí están:

_**titania-chan: **__Gracias por ser mi primer review, no sabes lo feliz que me puso tu comentario, es más por ser la primera este capitulo te lo dedico con mucho amor, espero poder actualizar más seguido, sabes que, voy a actualizar cada lunes. Espero que te guste la historia._

_**Sele-02: **__Gracias por tu review, y por el aviso, perdón pero como quería subirlo lo más pronto posible tuve que hacerlo rápido y no me fijé si tenía algún error. Pero bueno ya está solucionado. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y pues aquí está la continuación._

_**Kenohe: **__Gracias por tu comentario me puso muy feliz que pusieras mi historia como favorite, y tú comentario también me hizo muy feliz. Espero que te guste la continuación. Saludos._

_Y UN GRAN SALUDO A: __**kenohe, titania-chan **__(si otra vez) y _** .g****, **_ por poner mi historia como favorita_

Recuerden que Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (pero algún día lo serán jijii… lo sé estoy loca), sino a Masashi Kishimoto que nos regaló la bella película de The Last, Yo todavía no la veo por que espero que salga con muy buena calidad y sub al español, rogo a Dios que llegue a cines mexicanos.

Flipped pertenece a la autora Wendelin Van Draanen. A partir de ahora ya no me inspiraré en este libro, ya que aquí le pondré mi propio toque especial. Solo era para comenzar a unir la historia y a los personajes.

Texto narrado…

**Diálogos…**

_Pensamientos… _

(Aclaraciones…)

[Palabras de la autora, y futuros chistes míos (seguramente malos)…]

Esperando que lo disfruten en:

3…

2..

1.

**Capitulo II. La primera vez que te vi… (Versión de Naruto).**

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que vi... Gracias al trabajo de mi papa, siempre nos hemos estado cambiado de casa, aun con mis escasos 8 años, me e mudado alrededor de 3 veces, por eso siempre me a sido difícil tener amigos, aunque mi padre me dijo que esta era la ultima vez que nos mudaríamos, ya me he acostumbrado a estar solo, pero... Ese día lo cambio todo...

Era un frio día de invierno, llevaba puesta ropa que me abrigaba muy bien, pero aun así, hiciera frio o calor, no me importaba, todo seria igual que siempre, tardaría mucho en acostumbrarme a mi nueva casa, seguramente iría mas atrasado en la escuela (aunque en realidad iba bastante adelantado en mis estudios por que mis papas me contrataron tutores por internet para que pudiera llevar mis estudios en casa por si me llegaba a atrasar en la escuela) si ellos esperaban que algún día yo me hiciera cargo de las empresa, como diría mi amigo del jardín de infancia: "_Tsk, que problemático" _Shikamaru Nara era el único amigo que aun conservaba de mi corta infancia, y su mejor amigo Chouji Akimichi (con quien solía hacer duelos de comida).

**-Otra vez empezaré desde cero- **Me dije a mi mismo en un susurro, que alcanzo a escuchar mi papa.

**-Naruto ya veras que podrás hacer nuevos amigos aquí- **Me dijo mi papa mientras trataba de alegrarme con su sonrisa. Así era mi papa, aunque casi nunca tenia tiempo para nosotros en la semana debido a que era el vicepresidente de una compañía, siempre nos mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas que te decían: "_Todo estará bien", _siempre buscaba que tuviéramos la mejor vida posible_ ._

**-Así es Naruto, ya veras que es la ultima vez que nos mudamos-**Esa era mi mamá que siempre trataba de consolarme. Ella era una mujer muy bella, tenia un largo y rojo cabello, que junto con su carácter, le hacían honor al apodo que tenia desde la primaria: "La Habanera Sangrienta". Aún así mi papá se enamoró de su determinación, y aún hoy día se apreciaba el amor que se tenían mutuamente.

**-Solo espero que así sea- **Me dije a mi mismo, sería lo mismo de siempre una y otra vez, al menos eso creía, hasta que la vi... Fue tan bello ese instante que recuerdo como si hubiera pasado en cámara lenta, la primera vez que nuestros ojos se vieron, noté que sus ojos eran tan bellos como la luna misma, su cabello era negro-azulado, a pasar de ser corto, 2 mechones sobresalían y se movían con delicadeza por el aire que ocasionaba el camión de mudanzas, sus mejillas tenían un tenue color rosa que seguramente ocasionó el frio, era tan bella, que pensé que solo era mi imaginación.

**-Llegamos- **Dijo mi padre al momento en que se detuvo.

**-Anata... Es tan hermosa la nueva casa-**Dijo mi mama mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

**-Que te parece la nueva casa, Naruto?-**Me dijo mi padre, con una cara un poco angustiada.

**-Es muy grande y bonita-**Le dije al instante, sin duda estaba muy emocionado por la bella casa que tenía enfrente de mi, sin embargo mi mente aun seguía pensando si aquella niña era un producto de mi imaginación.

**-Ayúdame a desempacar, Naruto-** Decía mi padre mientras metía varias cajas y las iba a acomodar en el sótano. Trate de llevar una caja bastante grande, pero era tan pesada que me costaba mantener el equilibrio, cuando de repente escuche una suave y dulce voz...

**-¿Qui… Quieres a… ayu… ayuda…?- **Era aquella niña que había visto anteriormente, ahora sabia que era real.

**-N-No ne-necesito ayuda'dattebayo- **Le conteste tratando de evitarla para que no viera que me había sonrojado al escuchar su tierna voz.

**-¿En serio? Por que yo veo lo contario- **Me dijo mientras una pequeña risa se escapo de su boca, tan solo escuchar esa risa hizo que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte como si escuchara a un bello ángel cantar. En ese instante tomó la otra parte de la caja, y fue cuando nuestras manos rozaron por primera vez, gracias al cielo la caja interfería entre nuestras caras, sino hubiera notado como mi cara se tornaba como un tomate. Fue cuando llegamos a la cocina donde mi mama intervino.

**-Eh, acabamos de llagar a la nueva casa y ya conseguiste una novia´ttebane-** Mi mamá puso una de sus típicas caras que te decían: _"Encontré un modo para poder molestarte jejejeje"._

**-No, no, pero que estas diciendo, ella solo se ofreció a ayudarme con la caja, no necesitaba de su ayuda pero ella siguió insistiendo- **Traté de evitar que el infierno de la Habanera Sangrienta se desatara por toda la casa, lo primero que mi cara hizo fue uno de mis típicos pucheros, aunque así pude evitar que se notara el color rojo que mi cara comenzaba a tomar.

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- **De repente mi mamá se abalanzó hacia la niña y la tomó de las mejillas que aun se veían rosas, a pesar de que en la casa no hacía frío _"Por kami, al verla de esa forma, mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo de una forma tan extraña, pocas veces me había sentido así, pero –Su cara es tan linda-" _ Pensé mientras mi rostro otra vez se ponía rojo.

**-¿Como puedes rechazar a una niña tan kawaii como ella´ttebane? Tan solo mira su carita- **Lo decía mientras estiraba sus mejillas y las pellizcaba.

_-En serio crees que no me he dado cuenta- _Pensé mientras aún veía como mi mamá le quería arrancar la cara a esa niña y ponérsela ella misma [Se que suena muy gore… pero recuerden, y se los repito de nuevo, así es nuestro querido Naruto, siempre exagera, aunque la actitud de Kushina tal vez si diga algo]

**-Mira que cara tan mas kawaii, eres una niña tan linda-** Mi mama no la soltaba e insistía en que era mi novia.

**-Vamos Kushina, si la sigues pellizcando de esa forma le arrancaras su linda carita- **Dijo mi papá mientras entraba a la cocina con esa sonrisa típica de él, "-_Hasta que alguien me hace caso-". _Pensé, mi papá si que conocía a mi mamá**-Seguramente ni siquiera saben su nombre- **

Es cierto, mi mamá casi comete una escena demasiado sangrienta para mis pequeños ojos de 8 años [Naruto si que exagera], que no nos dimos cuenta que ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado con esa niña. [En serio que los de descendencia Uzumaki si son despistados].

**-Oh, es cierto. Haber pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** Finalmente mi mamá la soltó y la sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina

**-Etto... Etto... Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata- **Tartamudeo un poco mientras su rostro se tornaba color carmesí, por un instante mi corazón se acelero al verla, estaba tan distraído por ahora conocer tan hermoso nombre: "-_Hinata-"_, es mas, no me di cuenta de que ya se estaban presentando ante ella.

**\- Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki tu futura suegra, y este torpe se llama Naruto'ttebane-**Mi mama se presentó ante Hinata, pero por lo distraído que estaba no me di cuenta de su insulto.

**-Ehh, por que me llamas torpe'ttebayo-**

**-Acaso no lo eres?-**

**-¡Oye!-**al instante fuimos separados por mi papá.

**-¿Y por que rayos se están presentando de esa forma´ttebayo?- **No podía evitar enojarme siempre que mi mamá me insultaba, (para nosotros era como decirnos "–te quiero-").

**-Para que quede claro desde ahora...-**

**-¿Ehhh?-**

Mi mama y yo continuamos con nuestra discusión mientras mi papá y Hinata-chan hablaban en la mesa. Al poco rato Hinata se fue a su casa (seguramente piensa que somos raros). Pero desde ese día, empecé a encontrar sentimientos extraños en mi interior, y supe que la causante de ello era Hinata, la dueña de mis pensamientos y la causante de lo que vendría después...

**Pues aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y me emocionaría de nuevo que me dejarán sus hermosos reviews (buenos o malos desahóguense), que me inspiran a continuar, recuerden, como regalo a titania-chan (mi primer review de toda la vida) actualizaré cada lunes, pues entonces me despido con un abrazo y un beso lleno de miel, su cursi amiga Hinata-Uzumaki-chan.**

**Nos leemos luego**


	3. ¿Regresando de la muerte?

Ubicación: México

Una chica se encuentra caminando a lo que parece ser un escenario…

Hay sonido de gran tumulto…

La chica empieza a subir unas grandes escaleras…

De repente empieza como música de fondo la canción: "Inmortals de Fall out Boys (lo sé, amo esa canción con locura fue mi tercera favorita de 2015)"

Se logra ver una larga cabellera azabache con toques cafés y rubios desde la mitad de su cabello hacia abajo…

-¡CHICOS HE VUELTO! ¡HE REGRESADO DE LA MUERTE, Y AHORA QUE HE REGRESADO, YO…!- (Recibe un golpe en la cabeza a modo de zape) -¡AUHHHHHHHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!-

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, Y QUE ES ESTE ESCENARIO?! TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS GRAN ESCÁNDALO POR ESTO- Una joven parecida a la anteriormente mencionada hace una especie de "facepalm" –No puedo creer que tú seas yo-

-¡Uy! Miren quien se aparece después de 324 años de estar desaparecida. Te dije que yo era la parte que siempre reprimes, tengo que salir de vez en cuando ¿no?-

Hinata-Uzumaki-chan (en adelante mencionada como Hina): -Si ya sé, pero no tenías que exagerar con eso de "REGRESE DE LA MUERTE", ¿no podías ser menos extremista y escandalosa?-

Inner: -No, y al menos agradéceme, pues estoy escribiendo para que por fin subas algo… ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no mejor les cuento la historia de porque ni tus luces por aquí? Seguramente la mayoría ya está con antorchas buscando tu cabeza.

Hina (en su rinconcito emo): Ni me lo digas…

Inner: -Ok, ok, comenzaré de nuevo. Les contare la historia de cómo nací…

Hina: ¿No crees que estás exagerando…?

Inner: ¡SILENCIO, TU NI TIENES VOZ, VOTO U OPINIÓN, YO TAMBIÉN SOY DE LAS QUE BUSCA TU CABEZA! Bueno después de que está loca subió el segundo capítulo de la serie, empezó a sufrir con el síndrome de la hoja en blanco (que aprendió en la escuela, sino ni enterada de lo que le pasaba, es tan lenta…)

Hina: ¡Oye!

Inner: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS!; continuo, empezó a tener un montón de ideas, pero ninguna se adaptaba a la historia en sí, de esa lluvia de ideas nació el otro fic que también dejó abandonado, eso más la presión que tenía con los exámenes de final de semestre que le quitaban toda la atención más su depresión por cómo está su vida, en conclusión, de esa depresión nací yo, todos la ven como una niña torpe, inocente e incapaz de matar una mosca…

Hina: Y tú eres la parte mala, grosera y fuerte que yo reprimía; por suerte solo te escucho en mi cabeza, si te escucharan los demás perdería a los pocos amigos que tengo…

Inner: Gracias por los halagos pero estoy aquí para que por fin empieces a subir los capítulos que faltan.

Hina: Por eso me disculpo con todos (haciendo una reverencia) por la tardanza para subir los capítulos, mi inner ya escribió las razones por las que me atrasé. Sé que no merezco el perdón de kami, pero espero que aún continúen apoyando mi historia y que también sigan la otra que estoy escribiendo: *Buscando una cita con la princesa*, que será un corto fic. Bueno este no es un capitulo es un mensaje de disculpas ante mis actos, pero les informo que no importa cuántas adversidades tenga, porque terminaré todos mis fics…

Inner: Si, si, si, si, ya basta de tanta palabrería. Y para que cumplas con tu promesa, te entrenaré como si estuvieras en una academia militar, así que como castigo:

¡SUBIRÁS 1 CAPÍTULO DIARIO POR UNA SEMANA!

Hina: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?

Inner: Como oíste, así que deja de quejarte y a escribir.

Hina: (rogando en el suelo) Onegai Kami-sama, ayúdame en esta cruel batalla…

Inner: Ya deja de llorar y ponte a escribir…

Hina: (escrbiendo en su computadora) -Voy a morir contigo- (diciéndose a ella misma)

Inner: Nos vemos en un rato, por cierto Hina-chan, esto no cuenta como capitulo- riendo con malicia.

Hina: (Con aura depresiva en aumento) –lo sé, nos leemos en un rato-


	4. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de vuelta cumpliendo mi sentencia por irresponsable, llegamos al capítulo 3 (en serio que tengo problemas).

Como Inner-chan se fue a espiar mi vida amorosa (surge el aura depresiva) espero que no publique nada al respecto, aquí empezaré con mi castigo, aunque debo aclarar que hago este fic con todo mi cariño por que ya llevo como 5 meses celebrando que el NaruHina es canon (incluso me corte cabello para tener el fleco como el de Hinata). Antes de que regrese Inner chan mejor pasemos al fic.

Alguien vió la película: "Un día descabellado" ya la amé, adoré, etc., se las recomiendo mucho si no la han visto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto-sensei, que ya nos regaló el tráiler de: "Boruto: Naruto the movie" me muero de ganas por verla, y también de ver "The Last", pero espero a que llegue el Konnichiwafest, o que salga en Blu-ray, ya de perdis en DVD con buena calidad. En fin…

Recuerden

Texto narrado…

Diálogos…

Pensamientos…

(Aclaraciones…)

[Palabras de la autora, y futuros chistes míos (seguramente malos)…]

Esperando que lo disfruten en:

3…

2..

1.

Capitulo III: Lazos

Ese día fue bastante interesante, acababa de conocer a una nueva familia (que sin duda) había alegrado bastante aquel día, yo sabía que ese era el inicio de una gran historia.

Flashback:

Cuando Naruto-kun y Kushina-san aún discutían, o como lo llamaba el padre de Naruto-kun "se decían lo mucho que se queiran", me encontraba platicando con Minato-san de cosas muy variadas como mi familia y su cambio de hogar, resulto que él se había mudado porque había aceptado el trabajo de la vicepresidencia de la compañía donde mi papá era presidente (eso me tomó por sorpresa)

[A mí también no se me había ocurrid… un momento… ¡FUISTE TU INNER-CHAN! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS EN EL FIC! VUELVE ACÁ]

(De regreso al fic)

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde, mi padre llegaría a las 4:30, y aún debía preparar la cena, me despedí de Minato-san solamente ya que Naruto-kun y su mamá seguían "demostrándose afecto" y se fue a su casa.

Esa noche hizo curry, como ya tenía experiencia en la cocina, su padre llegó cuando ya le faltaba poco para terminar la comida.

Cuando vi a Hanabi y la cara de satisfacción que había en su cara supe lo feliz que estaba, de repente ella me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Onne-san estoy tan feliz fui la primera de la clase-Me contó mientras me seguía abrazando.

-Que felicidad Hanabi-chan, para celebrar que tal si de postre comemos un poco de pastel de chocolate, tu favorito-

-Arigatou Onne-san, siempre me consientes, ¿eh? ¿También preparaste curry?- dijo la niña mientras percibía el olor que provenía de la olla de Hinata –Sabes muy bien que nos encanta a los dos tu curry especial-

-Lo sé Hanabi-chan, siempre me lo dices ¿Por qué no mejor van a descansar, mientras yo termino aquí y les aviso cuando esté listo?-

-Claro Onne-san- Hanabi se iba a retirar de la cocina cuando Hinata la paró de inmediato

-Hanabi-chan, ya te dije que no me digas Onne-san, háblame por mi nombre-A Hinata no le gustaba que la tratara como una superior, para ella Hanabi era no solo una hermana pequeña si no una amiga, su mejor amiga, confidente, y la persona en la que más confiaba.

-Gommenasai, es solo que ya es una costumbre para mí- H anabi se puso un poco triste al sentir que Hinata la había regañado pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando Hinata le hizo un ademan para que se acercara, y así lo hizo.

-Hanabi-chan ¿te gustaría ayudarme a terminar la cena? por favor prueba esto y dime si está rico- Hinata le acerco a Hanabi una cuchar de madera con un poco de curry y además le sopló para que no se quemara la boca.

-Esta delicioso Onne… (Sacudiendo la cabeza) digo Hinata-chan-

-Me alegra mucho, a partir de hoy, tú siempre le darás el gusto bueno a mi comida, confió en ti Hanabi-chan-

-Arigatou, Hinata-chan-

Fin flashback…

Hiashi estaba escuchando todo afuera de la cocina, Hinata y Hanabi de verdad que se querían y ambas superaban la partida de su madre, sobre todo Hinata, quién tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido para superar la pérdida de su mamá, ella sufrió más que Hanabi, -Tal vez Hinata no sea débil, es solo que aún le duele- Pensó Hiashi mientras se formaba un pequeño gesto de orgullo en su rostro, y se fue a su recamara dejando a las dos pequeñas formando su propio lazo.

Hinata y Hanabi habían terminado que cocinar la cena y llamaron a su padre, todos disfrutaron la cena preparada por las dos pequeñas Hyuga, cuando de repente su padre hablo.

-Hinata- Hinata se asustó al pensar que tal vez a su padre no le había gustado du curry, internamente se decepcionó por esa idea.

-¿Qué ocurre padre, hay algo malo con la cena?- Dijo Hinata temiendo la respuesta de su padre.

-No es eso, ¿hoy saliste a la calle?- Por un momento Hinata se sintió aliviada, pero no supo cómo su padre se enteró que había salido.

-Así es padre, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Notaste algo extraño cuando estabas allá afuera- Incluso Hanabi ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, la cara de su padre era bastante seria.

-¿Acaso te refieres a los nuevos vecinos de enfrente?- Lo único que Hinata deseaba era que su padre no le restringiera continuar viendo a los Namikaze.

-Así es, ¿hablaste con ellos?-

-Sí, ¿acaso fue algo incorrecto?- Hinata pensaba en que seguramente ya no vería a sus nuevos vecinos, y sobre todo ya no poder hablar con Naruto-kun, eso la ponía cada vez más triste.

-No, solo fue curiosidad, quería saber si habías hablado con ellos, porque vamos a estar viéndonos muy seguido, así que procuraba que no hubiera roces entre nosotros, así que espero que se lleven bien con los Namikaze- Hinata no podía estar más feliz, podía estar con Naruto-kun, Minato-san y Kushina-san.

Hanabi y Hiashi vieron que Hinata estaba más que contenta con la noticia y se alegraron por ella.

Después de la comida vieron una película, y después se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Hinata estaba en su cama y pensaba en los sucesos de ese día, conoció una nueva familia, Hanabi y ella se tenían más confianza. Su padre había dejado de ser tan severo con ella cuando le agradeció por la comida y le dijo que estaba deliciosa, incluso alcanzó a ver una pequeña sonrisa cuando se lo dijo.

Así es, ese día había sido el mejor de su corta vida, y seguramente el inicio de muchos y mejores momentos que el destino le tenía preparado.

Justo en ese momento los brazos de Morfeo la empezaron a arrullar, y ella se durmió.

Los lazos de su familia por fin estaban sanando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren ver más capítulos? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Algún día mejoraré al maquillarme? Para más respuestas, no dejen de seguir la historia. Perdón si fue muy corto pero era para ver la relación de la familia Hyuga, los próximos trataré de hacerlos más largos, y si gustan dejarme algún lindo review…

Inner: O alguna carta donde pidan su cabeza, escrita con sangre…

Hina: Creo que debemos dejar de ver animes gore por un tiempo, en fin si desean dejarme un review, sugerencia, opinión, se aceptarán sin duda alguna.

Entonces creo que los veo mañana. Les mando un beso y un abrazo de panda…

Inner: Y yo encenderé las antorchas…

Hina: ¿Sigues con eso?

Inner: Te lo dije, también quiero venganza, por haberme golpeado hace rato y dos veces, así que es doble venganza…

Hina: (con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime) ok.

Se despide su amiga Hinata-Uzumaki-chan

Y Anti-Hinata-Uzumaki-chan [eso se escuchó muy a los padrinos mágicos pero no importa, ya después me inventaré un mejor nombre]

Hina: Ooooookkkk. Ahh se me olvidaba, pronto voy a escribir one-shots: Jelsa, Hirogo y TadaHoney, es que amo estas parejas y ya tengo varias historias en mi mente, y también de otras parejas que tengo en la lista de mi perfil. Por cierto allí también tengo todas mis redes sociales por si quieren agregarme o para enviarme los reviews y sugerencias

Inner: ¿Ya terminaste?

Hina: Sipi

Bye-bye

Nos leemos luego


	5. Chapter 4

Sé que tenía un reto programado por mi otra yo de subir un capitulo diario, pero es que me es muy difícil pensar algo y pensé que con el puente que hubo en mi país (México), las ideas seguían sin llegar a mi así que aprovechando que no podía dormir, comencé a crear más capítulos, así que aquí va el siguiente. No creí necesario crear un capitulo donde se viera la expectativa de Naruto con respecto a ese primer día ya que era muy corto, no como el de la familia de Hinata, en la que se tenía que ver la conexión que había entre ellos, y como la familia de Naruto es muy unida, no hubo un conflicto mayor que según yo, tuviera que explicar.

Así que mejor olvidemos esta extensa charla y pasemos al fic.

Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece sino al loquillo de Kishimoto que ahora no metió la duda de la madre de Sarada, pero yo opino que es Sakura. Si gustan saber mis razones déjenme algún comentario.

Esperando que lo disfruten en:

3…

2..

1.

…...

CAPITULO IV: SUEÑOS (HINATA)

"_Hay personas que creen que los sueños no tienen gran importancia, otros que los sueños expresan lo que uno reprime y no logra expresar, y pocas personas, que piensan que los sueños son la ventana a algún universo paralelo donde vivimos nuestra vida de una manera diferente, yo opino que los sueños son aquellos deseos y sentimientos que están en tu corazón y que los anhelas con todo tu ser, ¿tú qué opinas de los sueños?..."_

_Podía ver a dos niños en la nieve uno de ellos tenía cabello rubio y unos bellísimos ojos celestes, pero no pude distinguir a la otra persona que lo acompañaba, aunque si de algo estaba segura era que se trataba de una niña. El tiempo pasó y la niña comenzaba a sentirse extraña al recordar al niño que poseía el cielo en sus ojos, pensaba en una sola palabra al recordarlo "Amor"._

_Luego entraron a lo que parecía ser una escuela, la niña pudo ver al ladrón de sus pensamientos y el corazón se le aceleró. Estaban en la misma clase, pero el parecía no recordarla._

_A la hora de la salida, ella quería agradecerle el haberla salvado de unos niños tiempo atrás, así que decidió prepararle el almuerzo, cuando iba a llamarlo, fue interrumpida por el ruido proveniente del estómago del niño rubio, y veía como se alejaba de ella. La pequeña niña se quedó viéndolo a lo lejos, y se dijo a si misma:_

"_-Habrá otra ocasión-"_

De repente todo se comenzó a tornar negro a mi alrededor, cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en mi habitación.

-Otra vez ese sueño- Ya llevaba alrededor de una semana teniendo ese sueño, todo comenzó el día que conocí a la familia Namikaze, al recordar el sueño, no podía evitar notar el gran parecido que tenía el niño de mis sueños con Naruto-kun, _-Son tan similares- _Me dije a mi misma, aunque por alguna razón nunca lograba ver el rostro de la niña de mi sueño, y cuando decía algo sentía que era yo la que hablaba aunque en el fondo sabía que no era yo.

Voltee a ver el reloj, son las 7am, como ya no tenía sueño decidí que mejor era que comenzara a preparar el desayuno para todos.

Aprendí a cocinar desde muy pequeña, cuando mi mamá aun no tenía la enfermedad que acabó con su vida siempre me dejaba ayudarle a preparar los deliciosos platillos que nos hacía, y así poco a poco aprendí con ayuda de todos sus consejos.

Bajé rápido las escaleras hacia la cocina, abrí las puertas donde se encontraba la despensa y pensaba en lo que prepararía, mientras seguí pensando me di cuenta de que Hanabi-chan iba bajando las escaleras y entraba a la cocina.

-Buenos días Hanabi-chan- Ella se veía aún adormilada, seguramente se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde en algún entrenamiento o estudiando (aunque estuviéramos en vacaciones, ella siempre se esforzaba, no por nada era también la primera de su clase).ç

-Bueno días Hinata-chan- Me decía mientras se tallaba los ojos, _-Buenos días Hinata-chan- _Como me encantaba que ahora no llamáramos así.

-Etto… Hanabi-chan ¿deseas desayunar algo en especial?-

-Pues…- Parecía meditarlo un poco –A mí me gustan mucho los hot cakes que preparas Hinata-chan son mis favoritos- Me lo decía un tanto emocionada con la idea de que preparara su desayuno favorito, solo sonreí ante el comentario de mi pequeña hermana menor.

-No, mejor pensemos en otra cosa para desayunar-Le dije mientras me ponía firme, pero dentro de mí no podía aguantar la risa.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué Hinata-chan?- Me decía mientras ponía ojitos de cachorrito regañado, y sus lágrimas se veían en forma de cascada [al puro estilo anime, imagínense a Hanabi-chan de esa forma XD, mejor sigamos con el capítulo].

-No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, era una broma- Le dije mientras le sonreía, ese comportamiento en Hanabi-chan me tomó por sorpresa.

-Hinata-chan- Me dijo Hanabi-chan cabizbaja, eso me preocupó, nunca quise herirla.

-¿Q…Qué sucede H…Hanabi-chan?- Dios me sentía la peor persona de la Tierra por herir de esa forma a Hanabi-chan

-Esa fue una broma muy cruel, por eso debes darme doble ración para que te pueda perdonar- Hanabi-chan explotó de una manera que no lograba descifrar, pero para evitar una futura pelea, decidí aceptar sus condiciones. Así que comencé a preparar los ingredientes, mi hermanita se había salido con la suya otra vez ¿Por qué digo otra vez?, pues fue porque la primera vez que la vi ganar de esa forma fue a los tres días de que la familia de Naruto-kun se mudara enfrente de nuestra casa…

FLASHBACK

-Nee, Hinata-chan, ¿Te gustaría venir?- Naruto insistia en que fuera a la fiesta que organizaría su familia para festejar el cumpleaños de Kushina-san, y yo también estaba emocionada por aquello, ya que a apenas un día de conocernos, Naruto-kun y yo ya éramos grandes amigos.

-M…Me encantaría N…Naruto-kun- De inmediato acepté su invitación, pero había algo que quería preguntarle -Naruto-kun ¿De casualidad puedo llevar a mi hermana conmigo?- Le pregunté mientras comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos, una costumbre que poco a poco iba disminuyendo cuando convivía con la familia Namikaze.

-Claro Hinata-chan puedes traer a tu familia si deseas-Naruto-kun me sonrió e inevitablemente mis mejillas se tornaron rosas pero no podía dejar de sonreír

-Está bien, de todas formas mi padre tiene que ir mañana al trabajo, así que Hanabi-chan y yo estaremos bien- Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a casa.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan- Naruto-kun movía su mano en forma de despedida y yo lo iguale.

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun-

Cuando llegué a casa a y le comenté a Hanabi-chan al principio no parecía agradarle la idea, pero cuando le mencione que era una fiesta de cumpleaños ella accedió inmediatamente, según la lógica de Hanabi-chan: Cumpleaños=Niños+Diversión+PASTEL, si, ella era una gran amante de las cosas dulces al igual que todos los niños, excepto de un niño de mi grupo en la escuela (del cual les hablaré en otra ocasión).

En fin llegando la noche, nuestro padre llegó, todos comimos como era costumbre, así que decidí aprovechar para decirle que iríamos a la fiesta de los Namikaze, el no puso objeción y Hanabi-chan se emocionó mucho.

Todos terminamos y nos fuimos a dormir, me puse un pijama color lila, que tenía conejitos por todas partes, y me metí a mi cama dispuesta a dormir.

Ya en la mañana me cuando me desperté recordé mi sueño, ya eran dos noches seguidas que lo tenía, pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

Bajé a la cocina como decía mi rutina, y me preparé el desayuno, que solo consistió en cereal de chocolate con leche y un vaso de jugo de naranja, cuando mi padre y mi hermana bajaron decidieron desayunar lo mismo que yo, cuando terminamos, mi padre se dispuso a irse a trabajar.

-Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos en la noche, _diviértanse mucho hoy_\- Lo último no alcancé a escucharlo pero por un segundo me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en la mirada de mi padre, solo me quedaba la esperanza de saber que de verdad había sonreído.

Miré la hora, las 8am. La fiesta de Kushina-san seria a las 12pm, así que decidí poner un poco de orden en la casa.

Cuando terminé eran las 10:30am, de por si en la casa casi nunca había desorden, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, así que fui a avisarle a Hanabi-chan que se tomara una ducha y se vistiera para que llegáramos a tiempo, cuando salió yo me metí al baño para darme una ducha también.

Cuando salí, me dirigí a mi closet y vi la ropa que había adentro, al verla toda decidí que iba a ponerme, era un vestido color blanco con la orilla en tono amarillo, llevaba una torerita color café y un moño amarillo en la misma que servía para que el torerito se cerrara perfectamente, llevaba también una mallas color café y unas botas a juego de peluche, y en mi cabello llevaba un sujetador en forma de moño color blanco para que adornara mi corto cabello [Si, todos dirán que soy gran fanática de vocaloid, y es verdad, me encantó ese vestuario de Rin y me gustó como se vería en Hinata]. Me miré al espejo y pensé que no me veía mal, así que salí a buscar a Hanabi-chan a su cuarto, ya que faltaban 10 minutos para que la fiesta comenzara.

Hanabi salió de su cuarto ella vestía un vestido color amarillo tipo kimono, con mallas blancas y su zapatos amarillos y su cabello tenía dos pequeñas trenzas a la altura de sus orejas que se ataban atrás de su cabeza, con tres rebeldes mechones que contorneaban y estilizaban su cara, Hanabi-chan era muy bonita y con ese vestida se veía aún más.

-Hanabi-chan, te ves muy bonita- Sonreí porque era verdad, mi hermana se convertiría en una hermosa joven.

-Tú también te ves muy bonita Hinata-chan- Me sonrojé ante el comentario de mi hermana, así que de inmediato sonreí. Le hice un ademán de que se acercara a mi habitación, yo me adelanté y saqué una cámara fotográfica que me regaló mi padre cuando cumplí 6 años.

-Hay que tomarnos una foto ¿Qué opinas?- Le mostré la cámara a Hanabi-chan y ella sonrió.

-Hai-

Y así ambas nos abrazamos vimos a la cámara y de inmediato tomé la foto, salió perfecta, ambas salimos de mi cuarto, busqué las llaves de la casa, y salí con Hanabi-chan rumbo a casa de Naruto-kun.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Nee, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, contesta-Hanabi ya se había desesperado ya que Hinata no contestaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Hanabi-chan?- Salí de mi ensoñación a ver que Hanabi-chan me hablaba.

-Te estuve hablando como por 15 minutos y no me respondias-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, ¿En qué pensabas Hinata-chan?-

-Nada, solo en un lindo recuerdo- Me dije más a mí misma y continúe con el desayuno.

"_Ese día fue un día muy especial, risas y más risas sonaban en sintonía con la alegría de la fiesta de los Namikaze, pero esa es historia para otro día"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merece algún review?

Por favor si hubo algún error o algo que no les gustó o por el contrario, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que cuando los leo me inspiran a seguir con estas historias que amo.

Por desgracia como en la escuela estamos muy atrasado porque hubo un paro d meses, hace que ahora estemos en contra del tiempo, así que no creo poder actualizar todos los lunes como prometí. Pero cuando la situación mejore cumpliré con todos mis futuros proyectos.

No olviden pasarse por mis otras historias y opinar también sobre ellas, en mi one-shot: Árbol de cerezo, creo que quedaron muchas incógnitas, así que planeo hacer la continuación u otro One-shot donde expliqué más a fondo la relación SasuSaku que desencadenó todo. Para los que les haya gustado el fic, ¿les gustaría esa opción o que se quede así?, por favor mándenme sus opiniones.

Creo que es todo, espero que le haya gustado este cap, y le agradezco a todos los que han puesto esta historia como follow y favorite, también a los que me dejaron sus lindos reviews, que procuraré contestar en el sig cap.

Se despide su cursi amiga Hinata-Uzumaki-chan

Nos leemos luego.

Byenara…


	6. Chapter 5

Hina: Holis…

Por favor perdonen la demora, pero es que estamos en…

(Momento de silencio)

Hina: TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES…

Hime: (con un piano) CHAN, CHAN, CHANNNNNNNNNNN

Hina: Así es, las últimas semanas hemos estado atrapados en trabajos de 2º parcial y los exámenes.

Hime: Veremos cómo le va, finalmente después de un tiempo (y entre clases) pudo sacar los borradores y terminarlos.

Hina: Exacto, y de la nada, me encontraba feliz y obtuve inspiración…

Hime: No te hagas, que ambas sabemos perfectamente que es porque él… (Hina golpea en la costilla a Hime) auh, ok, ok, tranquila, no lo contaré.

Hina: Mejor pasemos al fic, pero antes, en los comentarios MariaTheCharmix me comentó que tenía dudas respecto a la narración de este fic, y antes de que lean el capítulo contestaré posibles dudas y aclaraciones que quedaron al aire.

Primeramente, Naruto y Hinata están contando la historia (cada uno con su versión), recordando cómo fue que se conocieron, la razón del porque lo están contando, y la edad que en realidad poseen, lo sabrán en el final del fic.

Segundo, esto no me lo dijeron, pero después de leer los capítulos creo que alguien tendrá la duda. Naruto y Hinata, por el momento, están de vacaciones de invierno, no sé si en todos los países es así, pero en el mío sí, y yo que sepa en Japón también las tienen. Después de este y el siguiente capítulo, ellos regresaran a la escuela y los demás personajes irán entrando poco a poco. Un capítulo después habrá un salto temporal a su adolescencia.

Tercero, respecto al sueño que tuvo Hinata con las escenas del anime, como escribí al inicio del capítulo anterior _–"… y pocas personas, que piensan que los sueños son la ventana a algún universo paralelo donde vivimos nuestra vida de una manera diferente,…" – _Pues, es eso, ellos están viendo lo que sus otros yo, están haciendo en el anime, la razón la sabrán más adelante.

Cuarto, con respecto a lo del capítulo anterior, Hinata estaba recordando todo lo que le ocurrió antes de la fiesta en casa de Naruto, la razón de por qué dijo que era la primera vez que veía a Hanabi salirse con la suya, se aclarará en este capítulo. Pero como Hanabi la interrumpió no terminó de recordar toda la fiesta.

Quinto, este capítulo estará muy largo, ya que aquí se va a relatar todo, TODO, lo que pasó durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kushina, pensaba hacerlo en dos partes, pero dije: NO, como ya me había tardado en actualizar dije: No, ahora como compensa por mi tiempo ausente, este capítulo estará muy, MUY largo. Espero que le guste

Creo que sería todo, recuerden la dinámica de los diálogos, pensamientos etc. Y también recuerden que Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.

Esperando que lo disfruten en:

3…

2..

1.

CAPITULO V: FIESTA AL ESTILO UZUMAKI

Ese día me levanté como a las 10 de la mañana, ya que estaba durmiendo cerca de la ventana y toda la luz del sol me dio directo en la cara, si no hubiera sido por eso, seguramente hubiera dormido mucho más.

En fin, traté de levantarme, pero por alguna razón no pude hacerlo, cuando miré por que no podía, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi mamá, acostada encima de mí (roncando). Si hubiera sido un anime, seguramente una gotita caería por ese momento de mi nuca.

Levanté la vista y finalmente recordé porque estábamos en esa situación, ayer había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mamá. Alcé la vista pude ver a toda la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki-Seju-Sarutobi desparramada por todos lados, muchas botellas de sake en una esquina, y toda la casa desordenada.

FLASHBACK

Ese día me desperté muy temprano, algo dentro de mi decía que el infierno llegaría esa tarde. Y no me equivoqué, ya que al voltear a ver el calendario, observé que la fecha había llegado. El cumpleaños de mi mamá era ese día, lo que significa…

–_Hoy habrá fiesta al estilo Uzumaki– _Pensé. Ese día llegaría toda mi familia a la fiesta y de paso conocerían la nueva casa. Las fiestas Uzumaki siempre desataban al mismísimo demonio Cerberos por todos los destrozos que haríamos, aunque al final todo mundo siempre estaba feliz y esperaba con ansias la próxima fiesta Uzumaki.

Me levanté de la cama, fui a la cocina, y como de costumbre ayudé a papá para preparar el desayuno de mamá, ya era un ritual que hacíamos, aunque si algún día lo llegábamos a olvidar o aparentábamos olvidarlo, mi mamá abría las puertas del infierno (sé que lo digo mucho, pero es cierto, por cualquier detalle mamá es capaz de hacerlo) como el año pasado, donde fingimos haber olvidado el cumpleaños de mamá y darle una sorpresa en la noche, ese día y toda una semana siguiente, la pasamos en el hospital, y tuvimos que disculparnos con ella (aún me pregunto ¿por qué lo hicimos nosotros y no ella?); pero más que nada es un gusto poder hacerlo para verla sonreír.

Llegamos a su cuarto, la despertamos, desayunamos en familia y comenzamos los preparativos de la fiesta. Durante el transcurso de la mañana recordé algo muy curioso que me pasó el día anterior.

FLASHBACK DEL FLASHBACK [jajajaja sonó muy gracioso]

– **Nee, Naruto, ven hijo– **Mi mamá me habló desde la cocina.

– **Hai, ¿Qué se te ofrece, oka-san? – **Le pregunté, ya que, para que me hablara de esa forma, significaba que, o me iba a regañar por alguna travesura, o que tenía un plan malvado donde saldría lastimado, o humillado (o las dos cosas).

– **Estaba pensando y me preguntaba, puede que mañana vengan tus primos, pero aun así, ¿Por qué no invitas a Hinata-chan y a su familia a la fiesta´ttebane? – **

– **¿En serio oka-san? – **De verdad me emocionaba la idea de que Hinata-chan viniera a la fiesta **– Pero ¿No crees que es un poco tarde´ttebayo?-**

– **Sí, pero de verdad, lo único que me gustaría es que viniera **(aunque en el fondo, ya sabía que los planes de mi mamá eran otros, y no me equivoqué)**, quiero que toda la familia conozca a tu futura esposa, y para que vean que tendré una nuera casi tan hermosa como yo´ttebane– **Me dijo mi mamá mientras una aura rosada se formaba a su alrededor y sus ojos empezaban a brillar.

– **¡Ya te dije que no es mi futura esposa! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?! ¡AUH!– **Le dije mientras varias venitas amenazaban con explotar en mi cabeza, así que ella (con todo descaro) me golpeó en la cabeza.

– **¡Y yo ya te dije que quiero que ella sea mi nuera! ¡Y más te vale que ella se enamore de ti, o si no yo me encargaré de casarlos a la fuerza´ttebane! – **Me dijo mientras su cabello se alzaba en nueve mechones, similar a un demonio antiguo llamado Kyubi (con razón le decían: La habanera sangrienta, le va como anillo al dedo). _"Aunque la idea de casarnos no suena mal… ¿Qué en que rayos estoy pensando? ¿Hinata y yo? Rayos, no puedo evitar emocionarme por esa idea´ttebayo" _

– **Bien, la invitaré– **Le dije de una vez por todas (aunque en ese instante mamá puso una cara que me decía: _"Te voy a humillar frente a ella, Naruto" _que solo lograba ponerme los pelos de punta.

Después de que mi mamá y yo terminamos nuestra "conversación". Fui lo más rápido posible a buscar a Hinata-chan, apenas salí de la casa cuando vi que Hinata-chan regresaba con una bolsa llena de ingredientes, así que me acerqué a ella corriendo.

– **¿Quieres ayuda? – **Le dije como ella me preguntó el día que nos conocimos.

– **¿Eh?, Ah, Ko… Konnichiwa Naruto-kun, e… etto, n…no t…te pre…preocupes, n… no ne…necesito ayuda, a…ariga…arigatou– **De nuevo tenía ese lindo sonrojo que siempre destacaba a causa de su blanquecina piel. Cuando rechazó mi ayuda no pude evitar recordar que tuvimos la misma conversación el día que me mude; así que como si de un juego se tratara (y al ver que también se tambaleaba por el peso de la bolsa), hice lo mismo que pasó ese día.

– **¿En serio?, Porque yo veo lo contario – **Le dije mientras no podía evitar reírme, aquella escena era muy graciosa, ahora me tocaba a mi insistir. Así que como ese día ella hizo, tomé una de las asas de la bolsa que traía, y como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito (al igual que ese día) nuestras manos alcanzaron a rozarse, a pesar de que ambos trajéramos guantes, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, al igual que ella _"Por kami-sama, siempre se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja" _pensé.

– **Por cierto, Hinata-chan, verás… etto… mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mamá– **Le dije antes de que se me olvidara la razón por la que había ido con ella.

– **¿En serio Naruto-kun? – **Ella me preguntó, mientras ladeaba la cabeza demostrando inocencia pura, por alguna razón se me hizo algo demasiado tierno, ahora entendía por qué mi mamá no podía resistirse a jalarle las mejillas, en ese momento yo también quería hacerlo.

– **Si.** **Así que… me…me pre…preguntaba s…si… t…t…t…tu, s…si… a…a t…t…t…ti t…t…te gu…gu…gu… ****– **Rayos, _"¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso?", _mi cara se empezó a poner demasiado roja. Por alguna razón no podía decirle.

** – ¿Sí, Naruto-kun? – **Otra vez puso esa cara demasiado (yo diría que en extremo) inocente. Y otra vez me empecé a sonrojar a niveles extremos, así que me decidí y le dije de una vez por todas.

– **¡ ¿TE GUSTARÍA VENIR?! – **Le solté de una vez lo que quería preguntarle.

– **¿Eh?, ¿A dónde Naruto-kun? – **Les juro que en ese instante me caí de espaldas como en los anime de comedia que tanto le gustan a mi prima Karin [Hime: pero ya en serio, si de algo peca Hinata es de inocente Hina: sin duda alguna (afirmando con la cabeza)].

– **A… A la fiesta en mi casa, por el cumpleaños de mi mamá; sé que es algo tarde, pero de verdad quiero… es decir, queremos que vengas– **Casi cometo una tontería, pero por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo [Hime: Si… ajá]. Así que le seguí insistiendo para que viniera.

– **Nee, Hinata-chan, ¿Te gustaría venir?****–**

– **M…Me encantaría N…Naruto-kun****–** Ella aceptó, y no podía sentirme más feliz por ello

– **Naruto-kun ¿De casualidad puedo llevar a mi hermana conmigo?**** –**Me preguntó mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, era algo muy gracioso verla hacer eso, ya que mientras más y más convivíamos esa costumbre suya poco a poco iba desapareciendo, aunque claro, existían algunas excepciones. No le vi problema, ya que mi mamá me dijo que podía invitar también a su familia.

– **Claro Hinata-chan puedes traer a tu familia si deseas****–** Le respondí mientras mi típica sonrisa salía a flote, instantáneamente, ella se sonrojó pero aun así seguía sonriendo (no podía decidir cómo se veía más bonita, sonrojada y nerviosa o sonrojada y sonriente)

– **Está bien, de todas formas mi padre tiene que ir mañana al trabajo, así que Hanabi-chan y yo estaremos bien****– **Entonces, noté como Hinata-chan tomó la bolsa de ingredientes que traía y se dirigía a su casa _"Es cierto, seguramente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos por que se me olvidó que ambos la traíamos". _Así que mejor me despedí a la distancia mientras agitaba mi mano en forma de despedida.

– **Entonces nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan****–**

–**Hasta mañana Naruto-kun ****– **Ella imitó mi despedida y entró a su casa.

Cuando entré a la mía mi mamá inmediatamente llegó a mi lado, se lanzó hacia mi (como un zorro asechando su presa) tacleándome en el camino, me levantó y empezó a moverme de un lado a otro bombardeándome con tantas preguntas.

– **Los vi por la ventana conversando, ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Vendrá o no? ¿Te ama? ¿Te odia? ¿Te golpeó? ¿Te besó? ¿Seguirá siendo mi nuera? ¿Los osos panda siguen en peligro de extinción? ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina? ¿El Shamy se reconcilió? Dime Naruto, dimeeeeeeee– **[Ok en esta parte ambas nos andamos muriendo de risa de imaginarnos a Kushina preguntando por TBBT (perdón si le spoileamos a alguien esto)]

– **En primer lugar, ¡no nos espíes oka-san! Y la respuesta a tus preguntas es: **

**Las primeras dos: Dijo que vendrá.**

**Tres y cuatro: ¿Yo que voy a saber?**

**Cinco y seis: Ninguna de las dos.**

**Siete: ¿Sigues insistiendo con eso? Ya te lo dije, no va a pasar **(aunque después de ver que el cabello de mi mamá se comenzaba a levantar, mejor le dije que no sabía)

**Ocho: Por desgracia si… T_T**

**Nueve: No tengo ni idea **[Hina: Yo opino que la gallina Hime: yo también opino que fue la gallina, pero para llevarte la contraria, diré que fue el huevo]

**Diez: Tampoco tengo idea. **[Hina y Hime: Aunque ambas esperamos que vuelvan a ser novios T_T] **– **Después de contestar sus preguntas ella se fue a la cocina feliz de que Hinata-chan viniera. Al igual que yo, pues el que Hinata-chan viniera a la fiesta me daba más muchos más ánimos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DEL FLASHBACK

Después de recordar todo lo que pasó el día anterior, de alguna manera me puse muy feliz. Mi papá y yo terminamos de arreglar todo en la casa, ya que mandamos a mi mamá de compras, con tal de que regresara 1 hora antes de la fiesta y se pudiera arreglar. Así que al terminar, justo cuando llegó mi mamá, la saludé y subí a mi habitación para darme una rápida ducha y comenzar a arreglarme.

Como iba a ser al aire libre, y estaba por demás decir que aunque era invierno, el día estaba bastante agradable (esto era obra de la habanera sangrienta, pues ni siquiera el clima se arriesgaría a arruinarle el día), claro había un poco de nieve, pero nada que no pudiera soportarse. Me puse pantalón de mezclilla con un par de tenis, una playera que tenía un plato de ramen en el frente (regalo de mi mamá) y un suéter anaranjado con franjas color grises [como el que usa en The Last cuando son niños] (con el cual no me daba tanto calor y me protegía del frío) [Hina: yo tengo uno parecido, me lo pongo cuando no hace tanto frío como para llevarme una chamarra tamaño oso, de hecho en la ropa que uso del diario, siempre debo usar un suéter, por más calor que haga, no, Hina siempre debe llevar un suéter… Olvidemos esto, sigamos con el fic], mi cabello seguía igual que siempre, pues a mis padres siempre les gustaba que lo llevara de esa forma tan alborotada, muy parecida a la de mi papá.

Bajé a la sala de estar, y entonces bajaron mis padres. Mi papá nunca perdía la formalidad, siempre llevaba un traje, aunque este se veía un poco menos formal que los que usaba para el trabajo. Mi mamá usaba un vestido color azul cielo que le llegaba por la rodilla y una especie de cinturón color negro, con unas medias que la protegieran del frío, unos tacones negros, con el collar que le regalamos dos años atrás y unos aretes de plata (que según mi papá, fue el regalo de bodas de la abuela Mito), con un ligero maquillaje, que realzaba su belleza, y su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta.

Eran como las 11 de la mañana cuando mis abuelos *Hashirama, Mito, Hajime, Megumi, Hiruzen y la abuela Hikari* llegaron. Estábamos charlando en la sala de muchas cosas, cuando mi mamá se asomó por la ventana (casi se le cayó la taza de té que bebía), al instante tocaron el timbre de la casa, y mi mamá salió corriendo para abrir la puerta.

– **Es muy temprano para que el resto llegue, ¿no es así Minato? – **Le preguntó el abuelo Hashirama a mi papá quién solo se limitó a asentir.

– **Es cierto, pero tal vez sea…– **Mi papá se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que fue interrumpido por un chillido de mamá, que parecía sonar como un: –_Kawaii–. _Soltó una pequeña risa **–No me equivoqué, son ellas–**

Y tal como dijo papá, mamá llegó muy sigilosa y se asomó por el umbral de la puerta de la sala. Al ver quienes la acompañaban casi me caigo del sofá donde estaba sentado.

– **Oto-san, Oka-san, suegritos, quiero presentarles a mi futura nuera: ¡Hina-chan, y a su hermanita Hanabi-chan!– **Presentó a Hinata-chan y a su hermanita, con estrellitas en los ojos.

– **Oka-san, Megumi-san, Hikari-san ¿Verdad que amabas son demasiado Kawaii? – **Entonces mis abuelas, (con una fuerza que hasta el momento desconozco de dónde sacaron) junto con mi mamá, se abalanzaron hacia las hermanas Hyuga, y empezaron a estirar sus mejillas, y todas empezaron a decir un sinfín de veces la palabra: _kawaii. _Solo se veía que Hinata-chan y Hanabi-chan estaban asombradas ante tal recibimiento, pero como según me dijo Hinata-chan después, a Hanabi le encantaban ese tipo de mimos. Aunque cuando menos te lo esperabas, te podía atacar como u tigre a una antílope.

– **¿Así que Naruto ya tiene novia? Ja, cuando menos lo esperes ya estarán casados y tendrás nietos, Minato– **El abuelo Hiruzen le dijo a mi papá, quién solo asintió afirmando su respuesta.

– **Así es, Kushina incluso ya está organizando la boda– **[Hina Aclaración: No miente, es en serio]

Yo trataba de aclarar que eran solo exageraciones de mi mamá, pero nadie me estaba prestando atención. Y como Hinata-chan estaba muy lejos (y alrededor de mis abuelitas diciéndole cosas como: _kawaii, es tan linda, te sacaste la lotería Kushina, ya espero la boda con ansias, etc. etc.) _no podía escucharnos. Desde donde estaba, Hinata volteo a verme y me sonrió, al verla bien, ese día se veía más bonita que nunca, su ropa que la protegía del frío hacía que luciera más hermosa, y no sabría decir si se sonrojó o fueron las marcas de las pellizcadas que a cada rato le daba mi familia, pero se veía tan linda que la idea de casarme en un futuro con Hinata-chan no se me hacía tan mala del todo [Hina (con la boca abierta tirando su taza de café) y Hina (también con la boca abierta tirando su bolsa de gomitas de panda) (ambas en shock)]

– **E…E…E…Etto, Ku…Ku…Kushina-san– **Hinata de repente habló mostrándose un poco nerviosa.

– **¿Ah?, ¿Qué ocurre Hina-chan? – **Mamá y todos en la sala, le prestaron atención a Hinata-chan, quien de repente empezó a temblar _"Está nerviosa" _Me dije a mi mismo, pero cuando observé más de cerca, vi que Hinata le daba un pequeño empujón a su hermanita que traía una bolsa de regalo. Hanabi-chan se acercó a mi mamá y extendió la bolsa de regalo mientras ambas hacían una pequeña reverencia.

**– Feliz cumpleaños y muchas gracias por invitarnos Kushina-san– **Ambas dijeron al unísono, como si lo hubieran practicado antes. Lucían nerviosas, sonrojadas, parecían gemelas, solo que claro una era mayor por 3 años con cabello negro-azulado y la otra tenía el cabello color café chocolate.

– **Arigatou, y por el contrario, gracias a ustedes por venir, de verdad me hace muy feliz que estén aquí, es como si fueran de la familia– **Mamá sonrió muy tiernamente aunque por el último comentario, Hinata-chan y yo quedamos en estado de shock, mientras mis abuelos se estaban aguantando la risa, y Hanabi-chan solo sonreía.

– **Pero mejor, mientras esperamos a que llegue el resto de los invitados se sientan mientras les sirvo un poco de té – **Mamá fue a la cocina, mientras las hermanas Hyuga se sentaban y el resto de la familia presente le preguntaban a Hinata respecto a su vida, ya que Hanabi encontraba más interesante comer las galletas que tenía.

Después el resto de la familia fue llegando, por alguna razón siempre que veían a Hinata-chan le jalaban las mejillas y después me miraban con cara de: _"Ahora que sabemos que tienes novia, nunca podrás descansar"_, pero luego veían a Hanabi-chan y todos se acercaban a decir lo bonita y tierna que se veía con su vestido.

Después que llegaron todos, salimos al patio, donde después de comer, mi primos, Hinata-chan, la hermana de Hinata-chan y yo nos juntamos cerca del árbol que había en mi patio [Hina: por si se lo preguntan las casa donde viven Naruto y Hinata son muy grandes, ya que la compañía donde trabajan Minato y Hiashi es una de la más importantes de Konoha]. Y empezamos a pensar en algo que pudiéramos jugar.

Karin: **– Usemos el karaoke de la tía Kushina–**

Sakura y Shizune: **–Siiiiiiii– **Alzando las manos

Konohamaru: **–Olvídenlo, ¿para que pongan sus canciones aburridas, y después los vecinos se quejen porque parece que hay lobos aullando? Mejor busquemos algo más´kore–**

Karin, Sakura y Shizune: (apretando los puños y en medio de una gran aura asesina) **– ¿Qué dijiste Konohamaru? –**

Konohamaru: (Al ver el aura de sus primas empieza a sudar frío) **–N… N… N… N…Na…Nada, solo que deberíamos pedirle a la tía Kushina su karaoke ¿verdad chicos? – **En ese momento, todos vimos a Konohamaru con una gotita en la nuca, solo a él se le ocurría contradecir a las primas de la familia, aunque yo tampoco quería jugar con el karaoke, no era tan idiota como para decirles que no; y como si algo hubiera echo clic dentro de mi cabeza, voltee a ver a Hinata-chan que tenía de la mano a Hanabi _"Eso nos sacara de apuros, o terminará firmando nuetra sentencia, no tengo nada que perder" _Me acerqué a ellas y me hinqué a la altura de Hanabi.

– **Nee, Hanabi-chan ¿A ti que te gustaría jugar? – **Le pregunté lo más inocentemente que pude, Hinata-chan solo me miró y susurro algo así como un: _Arigatou, _tal parece que a ella no le entusiasmaba tanto la idea del karaoke.

Nagato: _Perfecto, si esa pequeña quiere jugar otra cosa no tendremos que soportar a mis primas cantar_

Konohamaru: _Bien hecho Naruto-niichan, lo que sea es mejor que escuchar a Karin cantar._

Hanabi: **–Etto…– **Puso un dedo sobre sus labios pensando alguna idea, por debajo (mientras nadie lograba ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios _"¡Qué bien! Aunque me emociona escuchar cantar a Hinata-chan, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Ellos harán lo que yo decida, lo puedo ver en sus caras _[Hime: Eso es Hanabi, aprovéchate de la oportunidad (echándole porras)]_. ¡Ya sé! _Se puso un dedo en el labio inferior [Hina: como a veces lo hacia Hinata], puso ojitos de perrito y se veía como un pequeño chibi **–Quiero jugar a los ninjas–**

Las chicas: **–Kawaii– **Diciéndolo con estrellitas en los ojos **–Claro, haremos todo lo que tú quieras Hanabi-chan– **Lo decían como hipnotizadas.

Los chicos: _Perfecto, cayeron en la trampa, Hanabi de verdad que sabe cómo jugar, no pudo elegir algo mejor._

Hinata: _Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto._

Hanabi: **–Y yo seré su líder, así que tienen que hacer todo lo que yo diga– ** Diciéndolo con una especie de puchero que solo lograba que se viera más tierna.

Las chicas: (hipnotizadas) **–Claro que si Hanabi-chan–**

Los chicos: (con una gotita en la nuca) _Se está aprovechando, pero al menos no estaremos con el karaoke._

Hinata: (igual con una gotita en la cabeza) _Se salió con la suya, es la primera vez que veo algo así, normalmente ella es muy orgullosa, o al menos lo era._

Y así jugaron toda la tarde a los ninjas, cuando repartieron el pastel, todos tuvimos que darle la mitad de nuestra rebanada a Hanabi-chan, durante un momento Konohamaru se escondió para poder comérselo completo (él también es un gran amante del ramen y del pastel), Hanabi-chan se dio cuenta y se trepó al árbol donde se escondía Konohamaru. Y… saltó sobre él.

Todo mundo comenzó a reírse, ya que parecía que a Konohamaru lo había atacado un gato castaño chibi, incluso lo mordió. Si se preguntan por el pastel, terminó en el suelo, y ahora se peleaban por estarse echando la culpa. Hinata-chan iba a detenerlos pero le tomé la mano y negué con la cabeza, así que solo nos mantuvimos observando el espectáculo. Aunque, de repente, Konohamaru y Hanabi-chibi, dejaron de pelear, y todo el mundo nos estaba observando, ambos volteamos a vernos y nos dimos cuenta que por un largo rato estuvimos sujetándonos de las manos, y de nada ayudó que todo mundo dijera cosas como: "_No te la van a robar Naruto" "Que lindo" "Espérense a la luna de miel" "Naruto-celoso". _Ninguno lo resistió y más rojos que un tomate, ambos nos desmayamos en medio del patio.

Después de todo el desorden, (Y que Hinata-chan y yo despertáramos) Hinata-chan y Hanabi-chibi (jejejejeje a partir de ese día comencé a nombrarla así) se despidieron de todos, ya que debían irse a su casa.

– **Naruto ¿Por qué no llevas a Hinata-chan y a Hanabi-chan a su casa? tienes que ser un caballero– **Mi papá me insistía y mi mamá no paraba de empujarme a la puerta.

– **E…Etto, nosotras pode…–**

– **No aceptaremos ningún pero, Naruto acompáñalas a su casa´ttebane– **

– **Así es Naruto, tienes que ser un buen novio y acompañarlas a su casa– **También se incluyó a la conversación ero-sennin.

– **P…Pe…Pero– **

– **¡SE UN HOMBRE Y LLÉVALAS´SHANNARO!–**Trataba de replicar cuando Sakura me aventó a la calle de una patada.

– **¡Y no regreses hasta que estén sanas y salvas en su casa! – **Sakura terminó de hablar e inmediatamente salió Karin (quien al igual que Shizune estaba entrando en la adolescencia, y sabía de temas para burlarse de Naruto con los cuales no podría ni enterarse).

– **¡Y no se tarden tanto mientras se despiden, aún no le debes quitar su inocencia, recuerda que debe llegar pura al altar! – **En ese momento no teníamos ni idea de lo que nos trató de decir Karin, solo hasta cierto tiempo después.

– **¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun? – **Hinata-chan se acercó con Hanabi-chibi, y entre las dos me levantaron.

– **Hai, No te preocupes Hinata-chan, estoy bien– **Le dije mientras le sonreía, ella también sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Los tres caminamos a su casa, la primera en meterse fue Hanabi, ya que tenía que guardar todo el pastel que nos robó y aparte se sentía muy cansada. Al final quedamos Hinata-chan y yo en el umbral de la puerta de entrada

[Hina y Hime: Es muy importante que a partir de aquí escuchen la canción: SAKURA de Ikimono Gakari, ya que esta escena salió mientras escuchábamos esta canción, si de verdad quieren leerla como lo hicimos nosotras, paren aquí el fic, busque la canción y reprodúzcanla antes de leer la siguiente línea que es donde comienza el drama, les daremos espacio para que la busquen]

…

– **Lo lamento– **Le dije, ella me volteó a ver con duda en su rostro mientras que un pequeño copo de nieve caía sobre su mejilla.

_***El cielo empezó a nevar…***_

– **¿Por qué…? –**

– **¿Por qué te disculpas Naruto-kun? – **Me dijo ella, de verdad se notaba que no sabía nada.

– **Me disculpo si la actitud de mi familia te incomodó– ** Aún se veía la duda en su rostro.

– **Sé que son muy raros, así que entiendo si t…tú ya…–**

– **¿Qué tratas de decirme Naruto-kun? –**

– **Qué entenderé si tú ya no quieres volver a verme…– **En ese momento agaché la cabeza, la idea de perder a Hinata-chan hacia que mi pequeño corazón se rompiera. Ella agachó la cabeza.

–**Solo… solo… solo te pido que…– ** Las palabras no salían de mi cabeza, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, no podía.

Así que solo comencé a sollozar. Sé que las razones de decirle eso a Hinata fueran demasiado estúpidas, pero por alguna razón las dije. Sentía que debía saber si Hinata estaría conmigo para siempre. Desde que la conocí, algo dentro de mi cobró vida, a pesar de haber sido poco el tiempo que conviví con ella, el tan solo pensar que un día ella se alejara de mi lado me volvía loco. Nunca lograba soportar el imaginar un día dejar de ver a Hinata. No podía explicar que era ese sentimiento de anhelar estar siempre junto a ella. Como si estuviera destinado a compartir mi vida a su lado.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros que me pareció eterno, hasta que sentí algo muy cálido que tomaba mis manos, eran las pequeñas y suaves manos de Hinata que ahora sujetaban las mías.

Poco a poco ella se fue acercando, hasta que con sus pequeños y frágiles brazos me rodearon. Me estaba abrazando, inconscientemente yo también la rodee con mis brazos, fundiéndonos en un cálido y dulce abrazo que hacía que el frío a nuestro alrededor desapareciera. El viento empezó a mover nuestro cabello como si danzara al compás de una melodía. Mi suéter comenzó a sentirse mojado, y escuche un débil sollozo de su parte. Estaba llorando.

– **Por favor…– **Fue la primera en poder hablar.

– **Por favor…– **El viento otra vez comenzó a mover su corto cabello, mientras el silencio regresaba, anunciándome lo que pronto diría **– No vuelvas…–** Rompió el incómodo silencio, me dijo esas dos palabras mientras empezaba a llorar más y más fuerte, mi corazón comenzaba a fragmentarse poco a poco, al igual que el verla sufrir por mi culpa. No soportaba la idea de perderla. Pues ese día descubrí el dolor de perder… a la persona que amas. Así es, ese día descubrí el sentimiento del amor, pero no uno fraternal, no, este era el amor que le profesas a la persona con la que deseas compartir tus sentimientos, tu vida, tu alma, y con aquella por la que darías la vida con tal de verla sonreír. Aquella persona que se adueña por completo de tu corazón.

– **Hi…Hinata-chan– **La interrumpí. El viento de nuevo comenzó a mover nuestro cabello _¿Acaso esta era nuestra despedida? No lo puedo permitir… No… No quiero perderte _**–Y…Yo…– **Esta vez ella me interrumpió a mí.

– **No vuelvas a decirme que voy a abandonarte o que debo hacerlo– **No sabía cómo sentirme en ese momento, si sentirme feliz por saber que no iba a perderla, sentirme como un idiota por empezar esa conversación con ella que no tenía ningún sentido, o simplemente dejarme llevar y disfrutar de la compañía de Hinata. Mientras yo seguía junto a ella, Hinata se aferraba más y más a mí.

– **Naruto-kun, no creas que tu familia me pareció rara y por eso debo alejarme de ti– **Eso me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, no podía dejar de llorar. Sus bellos ojos de luna estaban bajo la lluvia de su tristeza, me sentí como un completo idiota por haberla hecho llorar, ella continuó hablando.

– **Me encantó compartir este momento contigo, poder escuchar tanta felicidad a mi alrededor, tu familia es tan cálida, al igual que tu…– **Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco de la sorpresa que en ese momento me invadía.

– **Hinata… yo– **Estaba a punto de decirle algo pero ella me interrumpió. Con su mano acaricio levemente mi mejilla, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por ellas.

– **Nunca me separaré de ti, Naruto-kun–** estaba tan feliz que no pude evitar llorar de la emoción, y abracé más contra mí a Hinata-chan, aspirando más y más su dulce aroma floral, poco a poco se empezó a separar de mí, y pude apreciar más su rostro, seguía llorando, pero sus ojos, esta vez, no demostraban tristeza como los míos, no, los de ella demostraban felicidad.

–**Gracias por dejarme conocerte Naruto-kun– **Me dijo esto último mientras formaba una linda sonrisa que lograba que se viera más hermosa cuando ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda**. **Yo negué con la cabeza y la abracé con más fuerza, pero a la vez tratando de no lastimarla.

– **No, gracias a ti, Hinata-chan, por permitirme ser parte de tu vida– **De nuevo se separó de mi agarre.

Poco a poco acerco su rostro al mío, estaba tan cercano al mío que podía percibir el olor a chocolate del pastel que habíamos comido hace poco, y a escasos centímetros de mis castos labios, depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla. Se separó de mí y estaba sonrojada, entonces con mi mano yo comencé a liberar su rostro del camino de lágrimas que se había formado.

Observe cada detalle de su rostro, su cabello negro que como por arte de magia, con la luz de la luna se volvía azulado. Su piel tan blanca y suave como la nieve, pero tan cálida como el abrazo en el que nos encontrábamos. Sus ojos lilas que te recuerdan la belleza de la luna llena en su máximo esplendor. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas que la hacían parecer una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Y sus labios, aquellos labios tan finos, que te incitaban a probarlos, descubrir cuál es su sabor y grabártelo como un tatuaje en el corazón. Deseaba poder tocarlos con mis propios labios.

Pero no pude. Sabía que ese no era el momento y desistí de hacerlo. Aun así, me prometí que algún día, yo probaría los labios de Hinata.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez, aunque esta vez no fue como antes, este fue un silencio tranquilo, que no necesitaba de palabras.

Nos dimos un último abrazo.

Después de eso, ella se despidió y entró a su casa.

Entonces comencé a caminar hacia la mía con un pensamiento en la mente y en mi corazón:

"_Por fin comprendo que yo…yo estoy enamorado de Hinata… y siempre lucharé por ella y su felicidad, porque no quiero volver a verla llorar._

Ese día con la Luna como único testigo, juré amar a Hinata por siempre. A ella _Mi primer y único amor…_

"_Es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas"_

Legué a mi casa y comenzó la fiesta de al estilo Uzumaki. Comenzando con la competencia de beber sake, la competencia del karaoke (poco después varios vecinos llegaron quejándose por el ruido diciendo que escucharon a personas gritar y uno que otro aullido que parecía venir de una manada de lobos), Konohamaru, Nagato y yo le hicimos varias bromas a mis primas, y al final la Tsunade-baachan y ero-sennin (aunque son mis tíos todos en la familia teníamos la costumbre de llamarlos así, aunque cerca de la Tía Tsunade no podías mencionar su edad sino te ganabas una entrada al hospital donde era dueña [Hina: Comparándolos con la primera vez que aparecieron en el anime y el manga, en el fic son mucho más jóvenes]), contando sus "anécdotas de juventud".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

–_Con razón cuando alguien dice que se aproxima una de las famosas "fiestas Uzumaki" todo mundo se alegra, pues de alguna u otra forma siempre terminan así. Con ero-sennin y Tsunade-baachan en sus concursos de sake, mis primas Karin, Sakura y Shizune cantando a todo pulmón alguna canción de algún artista famoso en el karaoke, mis primos Konohamaru y Nagato haciendo alguna que otra travesura _(y yo acompañándolos jejeje)_, mamá y la abuela Mito intentando que mi papá, mi tío Dan, mi tío Asuma y los viejos abuelos Hiruzen, Hajime y Hashirama se unan a la competencia de sake, La tía Kurenai y la abuela Hikari hablando mientras beben té. Y al final, todos durmiendo en la sala principal mientras mi papá y el tío Dan se encargan de limpiar al final _[Hime: Pobrecitos jijijiji] _–._

Sin duda alguna, las fiestas de la familia Uzumaki nunca son aburridas. En cada una, la mayoría de los miembros Uzumaki hará de las suyas y esta vez no fue la excepción. Pasaran momentos felices, momentos tristes, pero mientras la familia te acompañe, siempre saldrás adelante.

Y puedo decir que esta fue la mejor fiesta al estilo Uzumaki que hasta el momento tuvimos, y también la primera de muchas seguramente.

Omake.

Siendo la familia de Naruto tan curiosa respecto a sus familiares, alguien se pregunta ¿Qué hicieron mientras Naruto y Hinata "charlaban"? Eh aquí la repuesta.

OOO

OO

O

La sangre Uzumaki.

Cuando Naruto y las hermanas Hyuga se fueron, todos se reunieron en la sala. Las primas Uzumaki estaban en la ventana observando a los pequeños niños irse.

– **Parece que la sangre Uzumaki, ataca de nuevo – **Dijo un muy divertido Jiraiya mientras observaba a su ahijado por la ventana.

– **Tienes razón Jiraiya, se nota que ese mocoso lleva la digna sangre de un Uzumaki– **Esta vez fue secundado por Tsunade quien también veía a la futura pareja hablando.

– **¿A qué te refieres oka-san? – **Preguntó una muy curiosa Sakura, pues lo que decía su madre y su tío la dejaban desconcentrada.

–**Déjenme que le explique, pequeñas– **Esta vez habló Mito **–Desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabría decirles cuanto, nuestra familia, ha tenido la capacidad de poder saber a primera vista quién será nuestro compañero de vida, lo sabemos al reconocer ciertos aspectos que florecen en nosotros, como por ejemplo… al principio notamos todas las características de aquella persona, y nos parecen lo más hermoso que ha existido en el mundo, con el tiempo, vas formando un lazo muy especial con dicha persona…– **En ese momento, Mito detuvo su explicación ya que todo mundo notó cierta escena entre Naruto y Hinata que terminó por confirmar sus sospechas, pues notaban que ambos estaban llorando.

– **Están teniendo la charla, parece que ella es la definitiva– ** Habló una muy conmovida Kushina, pues estaba viendo a su hijo y a su futura nuera sellando su destino.

– **¿Cuál es esa charla a la que se refieren? – **Esta vez habló Karin.

– **Como se habrán dado cuenta, los Uzumaki tienden a ser muy posesivos. Cuando encontramos a la persona idónea para nosotros, tendemos a desarrollar un extraño sentimiento, donde comenzamos a preguntarnos ¿qué pasaría si aquella persona que queremos, se alejara de nosotros? Y así empezamos a sentir a soledad de imaginar un mundo sin esa persona. Entonces se vuelve tan imprudente, que busca cualquier pretexto para saber si esa persona algún día se alejará de nosotros. A veces es tan fuerte el sentimiento, que terminan discutiendo por tontas razones, pero como esos dos apenas están desarrollando esos sentimientos "la charla" no fue tan destructiva– ** Terminó de narrar Mito, dejando a las primas Uzumaki muy conmovidas.

–_Así que te vuelves posesivo con esa persona– _Pensó Konohamaru recordando a cierta castaña con ojos de luna.

– **Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kushina y Minato se conocieron a esa edad ¿no? – **Habló Kurenai, mientras recordaba a su prima y a Minato pelando.

–**Así es, aunque esta cabeza hueca demostraba sus sentimientos por Minato, a través de la violencia– **Habló Mito viendo desaprobatoriamente a su hija. Kushina estaba a punto de contestarle a Mito, cuando Minato tomo su mano, y la interrumpió.

– **Pero aun así, me enamoré de ella, y cada día que pasa la sigo amando más y más, ella me dio una familia y una razón para luchar, le debo mucho, y nunca creo poder pagárselo– **Dijo Minato mientras veía dulcemente a Kushina [Hime: Por fin apareció el MinaKushi yeihhhhh]

–**Minato…– **Kushina le regresó la mirada, con un sutil sonrojo en su rostro.

Todas las primas Uzumaki tenían el rostro iluminado, pues ellas soñaban algún día conocer a su persona idónea, claro también tenían sueños propios. Sakura y Shizune deseaban poder estudiar medicina, ya que su inspiración era su madre y tía, Tsunade. Karin por el contrario, deseaba poder convertirse en policía, o algo donde tuviera que rastrear personas u objetos, no sabía porque, pero era algo que se le daba por facilidad.

– **No quisiera terminar con su momento romántico, pero parece que ya terminaron de hablar, miren– **Y así todos dirigieron la vista afuera, para ver a un determinado Naruto viendo la luna. Sin duda alguna, Naruto y Hinata estaban destinados a estar juntos, y de eso se encargaría la sangre Uzumaki.

OOO

OO

O

¿Y? ¿Qué le pareció? ¿Muy largo? ¿Me faltó algún detalle? ¿Muy dramático? (si este es el caso, dejaré mi opinión)

Tal vez algunos digan que es muy dramático para un romance a esa edad, pero yo opino, que en esa edad es donde es más fácil expresar lo que sientes, porque aún cuentas con esa inocencia ante el mundo. Aparte como lo expliqué en el pequeño Omake, la sangre Uzumaki influirá mucho en esta historia. Aparte, en realidad la historia se fue escribiendo por si sola. El momento NaruHina fue tan lindo. Pensé que era el momento de que sus sentimientos salieran a flote. Prepárense, por que el próximo capítulo será la fiesta de Cumpleaños de Hinata.

Con respecto a lo de a fiesta, me inspiré tan solo de recordar las fiestas de mi familia. Siempre nos divertimos, casi de la misma forma, así que quise plasmarla en este fic. Aparte ¿quién no tiene familiares así?

Así que, espero les haya gustado este largo capitulo, que espero pueda justificar mi ausencia, y que me perdonen por ella, mis exámenes me atormentan aún incluso a las 3 tuve examen de cálculo diferencial y a las 7 tengo uno de electricidad. Deséenme suerte.

*Con respecto a la familia Uzumaki lo explicaré brevemente (sé que en la realdad las familias en Naruto no son así, pero no quería crear demasiados OC, así que los distribuí de esta manera:

:

Hashirama y Mito son los padres de Kushina (29), Tsunade (34) y Jiraiya (39), por eso es que ellos están más jóvenes.

Hiruzen y Hikari son los padres de Asuma (35).

Hajime y Megumi son los padres de Minato (29) tienen otro hijo, Io de 20 años, aparecerá dentro de poco en el fic.

Tsunade y Dan (34), sus hijas son Karin (13) y Sakura (8)

Jiraiya y Tsugumi (38) no pudieron tener hijos pero adoptaron a Nagato (10) (cuando perdió a sus padres, su papá era primo de Jiraiya) y a otros dos niños; en ese momento Tsugumi se encontraba de viaje (no están separados, ella fue a visitar a Konan (9) a una escuela donde le enseñaban el arte del Origami, y a su otro hijo, Yahiko (10), que estaba estudiando en una escuela para genios, ya que tenía un intelecto sin igual, igual le ofrecieron a Nagato la oportunidad de estudiar allí, pero él no se quería alejar de Jiraiya y Tsugumi. El instinto posesivo de los Uzumaki estaba allí).

Asuma es esposo de Kurenai (34), tienen dos hijos Shizune de 14 y Konohamaru de 5 (casi 6).

Y finalmente, Minato y Kushina padres de Naruto (8) [Hime: y futuros suegros de la pequeña Hinata jejejejejejejeje]*

Qué le pareció mi pequeño árbol familiar, raro, lo sé.

En fin ¿creen que esta historia merece algún review?

Si es así, no duden en comentar sus ideas, comentarios positivos y negativos. Con su ayuda este fic puede volverse algo memorable.

Hora de contestar los reviews:

MariaTheCharmix: Espero que todas tus dudas hayan sido despejadas en este cap. Con lo de mi inspiración, tenías razón, como que me estaba desviando de mi objetivo en este fic. Pero finalmente, pude recordar el sendero que debía llevar. Y aquí está el resultado más de 25 página en Word con Arial 12. Perdón si fue demasiado, pero no podía parar de escribir, y helo aquí.

daniela hervar: Gracias por toda la información, ya empecé a ver tutoriales en Youtube, y creo que estoy mejorando, perdón por contestarte hasta ahora, pero es una dinámica que quiero manejar. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, y me encantaría que siguieras leyendo mis historias. Te mando un abrazo de panda, hasta el lugar donde estés leyendo esto.

No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente capítulo de Buscando una cita con la princesa, y el One-shot Cerezo de medianoche, no me vayan a golpear, pero por alguna razón me salió otro fic de no sé donde, la historia es inventada por mí al igual que los personajes, y explica la razón del Cerezo que estará en ambas historias. Es como una especie de Leyenda, si desean que lo publique también dejen su opinión, y si es afirmativa, alguien podría explicarme ¿Cómo son los datos que tengo que poner, para que sepan que la historia y los personajes son completamente míos? De verdad que apreciaría mucho su ayuda.

Estoy de muy buen humor y tengo mucha inspiración (porque, por fin después de tanto tiempo, ya pude ver The Last, completamente, Reí, lloré, me emocioné, tengo un montón de emociones que mis siguientes ideas están tomando forma. Pero primero quiero concluir estos primeros.

Creo que ya eso todo.

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos.

Se despide su amiga

_Hinata-Uzumaki-chan_ y _**Hime-neko-san**_

Les mandamos un abrazo de panda, _**y yo uno de gato kawaii**_

_**Nos**__ leemos_ _**luego**_

_B__**y**__e__**n**__a__**r**__a_


End file.
